Marceline's Confession
by Preci LV
Summary: After the war, Marceline begins to have deep feelings for Bubblegum, but being oblivious, Bubblegum doesn't recognize it and starts to become more and more distant as Marceline's crush gets too deep.
1. Chapter 1

Marceline. Marceline. Miss Vampire Queen. She was as beautiful as she was bad. Having the side of her long and luscious jet-black hair shaved to channel her inner-punk rock chic and gothic personality, she was sporting a large white t-shirt and black tattered skinny jeans and red Converse sneakers. Relaxing inside her tiny home inside of a cave, she was watching terrible television as she was disturbed by a phone call. Damn. As if she didn't had enough crap in her life. She growls to herself (even though she was alone) and answers the phone.

"What?!"

"Hey. Sorry. Hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

Crap. Bubblegum.

"Bonnie. I mean….Bonnibel...how are you doing...?"

"I'm okay. Yourself, dear Marcy?"

"I'm okay. I guess. Watching crappy television."

Bonnibel laughs at her vampire best friend. Bonnibel was thinking that Marceline was being a riot.

"I know, right! There's never anything good on television nowadays...HEY! You're not busy. Wanna hang out?"

"M-m-me? Hang out with me? Are you sure...?"

"Yeah. Don't act so shy, my dear. We're best friends again. It's cool. Right?"

Marceline was hesitating for a moment. Was she really going to go through with this? I mean, it was Bonnibel Bubblegum we're talking about here! I mean, wake up people! Bonnibel was graceful; Marceline wasn't. Bonnibel was respectful; Marceline wasn't. Bonnibel was polite; Marceline wasn't. (I think you guys are starting to see the pattern.) Bonnibel Bubblegum was everything that Marceline the Vampire Queen wasn't. Girly. It wasn't that Marceline was jealous of Bubblegum. She was _in love_ with Bubblegum. In love. Her style, her grace, her integrity. Even her skinny stick figure. Compared to Marceline's curvy and boisterous figure. Bonnibel, to Marceline, is a queen. A goddess. A beautiful masterpiece. Good God. She was talking Bonnibel up like she was some Little Miss Perfect (which she was).

"Marceline...? Are you there?"

Oh man! She didn't know that Bubblegum was still on the other line! Her hands trembling, she grabs a hold onto the phone and quickly answers back to Bonnibel.

"Yeah. I'm here still. Sorry 'bout that. Sure. We can hang. Just come through and chill."

"Hahaha...I will. See you soon."

"Y-yeah. See ya."

Bonnibel hangs up and Marceline was starting to freak out. Crap! Bonnibel was coming to her house and it wasn't as pretty and perfect as Bonnie's perfect castle. There were a few pieces of trash scattered around and she managed to leave her guitar on the floor. She quickly grabs the trash as she throws everything away and puts her guitar in the closet in her bedroom. Stubbing her toe once and hitting her knee on a few occasions, her house was starting to perk up a bit. Only a few minutes to spare too! All she hoped that she didn't screw this "supposed to be date" with Bonnibel. (Date, it was to Marceline.)

* * *

Bonnibel was packing up her stuff as she was getting ready to go over to Marcy's house. Shy as she was, she couldn't help but think that her vampire friend was coming down with something. Like she was sick.

Not sick. But like a fever or something.

Bonnibel brought her thermostat, hot chocolate in a bottle and a heat pack for her forehead just in case. She waved farewell to her dear Peppermint Butler and trotted off away to the lair of dear Marceline the Vampire Queen. A few inches closer and she was there. She noticed that her house was surrounded by a body of water. She jumps across as if not to get her shoes dirty and wet. She knocks on the door. Bonnibel hears crashes coming from glass. She screams out.

"Marcy! Are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah! I'm cool!"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

She opens the door slowly. Marceline was on the floor, picking up glass and pricking her fingers as she picks up the sharp pieces.

"Dude. Lemme help."

"I'm okay. Really."

Marceline was too distracted by Bonnibel's beauty that she pricks herself again. Bonnie laughs and shakes her head as she cleans up the vampire's mess.

"What shall we do, friend?"

"Uh. How about hang with the boys...? Finn and Jake?"

"Okay. I love it when I see them."

"Me too. Let's go."

Finally. Something to distract Marceline from kissing Bonnie. As long as Bonnie didn't figure her out, she was fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline was wearing a shady hat, for it was necessary since she was a vampire and she can't get near the sunlight. She might get burned and die. Remembering the hospital stuff she brought, Bonnibel stops and sticks the thermometer in Marcy's mouth. Startled, she nearly swings and swears at Bonnibel accidently.

"Damn, Bonnie! What the hell? Are you mad?!"

"I'm sorry.", she says, feeling hurt.

"Oh. Bonnie! I didn't mean it like that...I mean...I didn't-"

"I get it. I was being a bit ninja-like. Sorry. I was just worried about you. Are you sick or something?"

"Why would you think that I'm sick?"

"You've been acting very strange lately. I'm worried about you, Marcy.", Bonnie says as she lays a hand on Marcy's shoulder. Making her insides shiver and jump around.

Whacking it away, she yells, "I'm fine, dammit! I don't need your stupidity and recklessness!"

Bonnie walks backwards a bit and shivers. Looking at her best friend with frightened eyes. Marcy sighs and tries to hug her friend, but she backs away.

"Look, Marceline. I guess that you don't want to be bothered. I get that. I'll leave you alone so you won't throw your anger towards me anymore."

"No!"

Bonnie looks at her again. Marceline bit her lip and said again, "No...I'm sorry. I don't...I just want today to go perfectly."

"Why...? You know you don't need to perfect when it comes to me. You're awesome to me.", Bonnie says as she wraps her arms around Marceline's vampire torso. She was shedding tears as she hugs Bubblegum tightly. She needed it. But, she wished for a kiss from the shy goodie two-shoed princess. That's all she wanted.

As the two girls appeared in front of the treehouse, where their friends, Finn Mertens (or Finn the Human as we've known him for years) and Jake the Dog lived with their robot video game, BMO (whom you could never tell if BMO was a boy or girl).

Marceline knocks on the door. Jake opens it as he scares the two girls. Well, he managed to scare Bubblegum but not Marceline. From the look on her face, Marceline was _not_ amused by Jake's stupid antics. Finn calls out from the other room, "Yo, Jake! Who is it?"

"The girls. I scared the crap outta Bubbs! Hahahaha!" Jake drops to his knees as he was laughing out of control, nearly choking on his own anxiety and game-playing.

Marceline grabs him and was about to kill him for scaring Bubblegum, but she was remembering herself as she calms down and puts him down. Jake was **really** scared now!

Finn comes to Jake's aide and says hello to Marceline but nearly screams like a little girl as he tries to say hello to Bubblegum, for he TOO has deep and emotional feelings for the dearly beautiful Bonnibel Bubblegum. Yet, he was sixteen and she was twenty-two years of graceful age (yet, in one episode of Adventure time, it was discovered that she was quite older than that).

Bubblegum giggles at Finn's funniness and waves at him and helps him up, for he faints at her sight.

Marceline was left there to stew in her anger and misery. How **dare** Finn go gaga over her crush! Does he not know how much that Bonnibel meant to her? How valuable she was to her? Yes, she was being clingy and demanding. Also a bit creepy. Crazy as she was, she had a right to be, I suppose. They've known each other for years. Finn has only known Bonnie for a few years now. Finn didn't have the rights of Miss Bonnibel Bubblegum. Only Marceline did. And she was going to make sure that Finn the Human sees to it that he was to stay away from Bonnie at all costs. No matter what. But, she knew that if she did that, not only would they discover her little crush on Bonnie, but she would lose out on Bonnie forever. She didn't want that to happen. Not on her watch.

"Finn. We were wondering if you'd like to hang out with us today.", says Bonnie shyly. Marceline nearly freaks out. Why would she do that?! Sure, it was her idea to hang out with the boys in the first place. But, she didn't know that it would backfire on her like **that**! Shit.

"Y-yeah.", says Marcy sourly. "Wanna join us or what?"

"Uh, yeah!", says Finn. "Lemme change."

"What's wrong with what you have on, man?", asks Jake coolly.

Finn was wearing his typical blue shirt and matching shorts with his white hat with ears, covering his cropped blonde hair. He looks down at his outfit and says, "Everything, man! Look at me!"

"I don't wanna look at you, man."

"Lemme change, Bubbs."

"Okay."

"Uh, I'm here too.", says Marceline.

"Yeah. I'll be back.", says Finn as he was going up the stairs to change into a completely new outfit. Marceline was mentally having a huge fit right now, for Finn was being completely ridiculous.

 _Why now? Why can't he wait until he comes back into his stupid treehouse? Finn Mertens, you are such a dumb ass..._

Finn comes back a completely changed teenager, for he was wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans and managed to remove his hat and was showing his shoulder-length blonde locks. A cute baby-faced assassin he was. Bonnie smiles at her dear friends while Marcy was simmering in her deep anger and hatred for Finn the Human Boy.

"Okay, my dear friends! Let's go on a picnic or something!", cheers Bonnie.

"Way ahead of you!", says Jake as he stretches his arm to grab a whole lot of food and grabbed a picnic basket to carry the food. Bonnie remembers her hot chocolate but grew sad as she remembered that it was for Marcy. Maybe she should give it to Finn. Clearly, Marcy wouldn't mind it. Would she? She was about to tell her that.

"Um. Marcy? I have some hot chocolate for you. I thought that you were sick. But, you're not. Can I give it to Finn instead?"

Marcy widens her eyes for a bit. Was she serious? She can't be serious. Bonnie gave her a shy smile then looked down to the ground at her feet. She was serious.

"Sure. Finn deserves it. I don't even like hot chocolate like that anyways..."

"Oh...thank you. Marcy."

"No prob."

Was she thinking?! She **loves** hot chocolate! Who doesn't like hot chocolate (apart from chocolate haters….people who are allergic are excused).

Marcy stares at Bonnie, who was giving Finn the Traitor the hot chocolate that was supposed to be for her. Jake carries BMO in his arms and says, "Who's ready for a great picnic adventure?"

"I am, yo!", says Finn as he tries to dance but fails miserably. Bonnie giggles at the poor boy and joins him in the fun. Jake and BMO dance and sing along to the rhythm. Marcy was starting to get irritated by the idiocy and screams at them.

"Hey! This is _supposed to be_ a picnic! Not some of dance brigade! What are we, some kind of mindless damn zombies?! I don't waste precious and valuable time with idiots who waste their lives being dumb asses!"

Everyone looks at the vampire queen with scared and angry eyes. Marcy looks at them with regret. Especially at Bonnie. Who she hurt millions of times. Maybe she has pushed Bonnie to the breaking point that she doesn't want nothing to do with Marceline's raging anger anymore.

"Sorry, guys."

"You're always sorry.", mumbles Bonnie.

"What the hell does that mean, Bonnie?"

"It means what it means."

"You think I'm stupid?!"

"Hay, hey, hey!", says Jake as he tries to break them up and bring in the good vibes again. "Relax, ladies. Let's go on this picnic and have the best damn time of our lives! Speaking of which...I should invite Rainicorn and the kids..." He quickly gets on his phone while walking with BMO and carrying the basket in his hand. Finn comes along with him while the girls were too busy stewing in their anger towards each other. Yes, Marceline's little plan backfired. But, she was going to bounce back from her mistakes. No matter what the costs were. She. Will. Bounce. Back.


	3. Chapter 3

In the middle of the forest, the whole crew was here. Finn, Jake, BMO, Rainicorn with the kids as adults, Marcy and Bonnie, who were still a bit pissed off at each other. Jake was looking at them with worried eyes, so he decides to make them laugh by doing a silly dance. He manages to make Bonnie giggle but Marcy was too much in her pride to even crack a smile, let alone a laugh. Jake moans as if he was failing, so Bonnie hugs him and rubs his head. Marcy was growling under her breath as she was eating her sandwich and stewing in her anger. Hatred towards Finn. Finn the Human. Who she though as her friend. More of an enemy. Like Ash...her ex-boyfriend. She was glad that she turned to girls. She'll never forgive him for selling Hambo. She was still attached to he childhood teddy bear as it was still on top of her bed in her house in a cave. She sighs as she thinks of her teddy bear but quickly blushes as she was being stared at by Bonnie. They glance at each other for a while before huffing at each other and turned their heads away from each other. Crossing her arms, Bonnie puffs out her cheeks and sulks like a child. Finn frowns then later smiles at the pink princess and tickles her under her chin. She started to giggle as she was trying to get Finn's hand away from her.

St-st-stop, Finn! I c-ca-can't...Hahahahaha!"

She was dying of laughter. Even after Finn gave her a break, she was still laughing. Jake's kids were laughing along with her as they pounce on her back. Tickling under her armpits.

"Hahaha! Rainicorn! Get them...OFF! Hahaha!"

Rainicorn was laughing at her best friend. Telling them to get off in her strange language, the kids obeyed and Bonnie was trying to catch her breath. Marcy rolls her eyes and eats away her sandwich and sucks the red out of her apple. BMO comes close towards the scary diva vampire, though he shouldn't since she was still too pissed off at everyone. Including herself. But knowing BMO, he just wants to make people happy and smile as he was playing his music. He sits next to her and says, "Hello, Marceline. You look sad. Are you okay?"

She smiles a tad bit but says quickly, "Yeah. Leave me alone right now. Okay?"

"Alright, I guess. If you need a friend...I'm right here."

BMO walks away as he was playing his music again.

"BMO!", calls Marcy. BMO looks back at the vampire as he runs to her aide again, tripping on many occasions as he ran. Marcy laughs as she gets up to scoop him up and cradle him in her arms as if he was a baby...or a teddy bear. She was really start to tear up. Hiding her tears, she tried, but BMO saw them and said, "Tell me everything."

She didn't know what she was thinking. Telling her feeling to a video game...a talking video game. But, she was. And she felt better. Every word she said, BMO listened. And he understood. She even told him about her sexuality! Crazy as it seemed. She did it. After a while, she felt a hell of a lot better! She felt as if a huge burden came out of her chest a while ago. It felt good.

"Thanks, BMO."

"You're welcome, Marceline."

"Oh, don't be creeped, but I was pretending you were a teddy bear."

BMO chuckles and says, "Not creepy at all. It's therapeutic."

BMO goes back to the picnic. As he was talking to Finn, she sighs. Bonnie comes close to her. Marcy was blushing but huffed. Remembering what BMO had said, she sighs and says, "Hey."

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"Good. Why are you talking to me, Bon-Bon?"

"Because I wanted to apologize for my behavior."

"Whatever."

"That is what I was talking to Finn about."

"You're were talking shit about me...?! How could you!"

"I wasn't! Finn told me to apologize!"

"Oh, so you need a _kid_ to tell you to apologize?! Really, Bonnie? How typical can your dumb ass get?"

"This is why I hate trying to make amends with you!"

"Why do you then? If you **hate me** so damn much! Sorry if I get on your nerves and make you sick, Bonnie but I can't change who I am and you _can't make me no matter how hard you try_! I'm your problem, I guess..."

Marcy was starting to tear up again, but she didn't need comfort from her so-called best friend or crush. She needed herself to take care of. BMO was looking at the two girls as he looks at Marcy. Reminding her of their therapeutic session. Marcy sighs and tried to apologize, but Finn, who was paying attention to the yelling, defends Bonnie by saying, "You know what, Marceline? You're a great big jerk to her! To everyone! Why don't you just _leave_ , if you're so unhappy to be around us...If you're too unhappy to be alive! Just drop the stupid attitude and leave! We'll be happier when you're gone..."

Jake sucks in a breath and puts a dog hand on the young boy's shoulder as Finn was heaving his chest with pain and frustration. Everyone was looking at the tension between the human boy and the demon vampire. Something inside her wanted to choke, kill and bite him on his neck. But, she didn't want to make a scene. Which was hard. Marcy comes close to the young male hero and grabs the front of his white t-shirt and brings him close to his face.

"Fine...if that's what you want."

Marcy drop Finn, who was scrambling to Jake's side. She storms away as she tries to fight the tears in her eyes. How dare Finn say all that stuff about her... _in front of her face_ like that! Marcy runs then she flies. Before being tackled by Bonnie. Falling upon each other, Marcy says, "Stop following me! You are **not** my **mother**!"

"I can't stop! Finn was wrong for that!"

"Leave me alone!"

Marcy pushed Bonnie off of her and runs again. Stopping in her tracks, she hears a squeal from the princess.

"Marcy...just talk to me...", says Bonnie as she was on her knees, crying.

Marcy looks down and runs to her as she gets on her knees and kisses Bonnie on her mouth. Bonnie looks at Marcy with widen eyes.

"I'm sorry...I love you."

Those were Marcy's final words. Her final words before she left again. Leaving Bonnie on her knees in awe. Trying to grasp what had happened a few seconds ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiding under her bed inside of her cave, she was crying up a storm. She really needed someone right now. BMO was the only one who listened to her misery. She was lying on her side as she was holding on to her dear Hambo.

 _Oh, Hambo. My sweet Hammy...if only you were real. You would listen to me and understand. I need BMO back. He's just like you, dear Hambo. He listens. He understands. He cares. He knows now...my love for Bonnibel._

Marcy was freaking out as she threw Hambo to the wall. Realizing what she has done, she comes out of her hiding place and grabs a hold of her childhood again, crying for what she has done. Crying for her actions. Crying for the pain and anger. Crying for the fact that Bonnie knows now the real Marcy. The Marcy that supposed to be hidden, but now was out of the blue.

"I"m sorry. Hammy...How could you stand me for all these years...? Tell me, how...?"

Just then, she hears a knock on the door. Who was it? She was hesitating on opening the door, for it might be Bonnibel. Trying to apologize to her. Or ask her about that kiss she gave her. She didn't want to answer that question. There was another knock on the door. She puts down Hambo slowly and goes downstairs cautiously. Without making a single sound. Opening the door, she groans as she sees who was at the door. Ash. Grinning and winking at the young vampire. He was as disgusting as he was perverted-minded.

"What do you want, Ash?!"

"Hey there, Mar-Mar. You miss me yet, bae?"

"No. I don't. I hate you."

"Ouch, beautiful. Hate is such a strong word."

"I hate you. You're the reason I hate you. You gave away Hambo!"

"Hambo was a piece of crap. Listen to my words! Piece. Of. Crap."

Marceline growls as she hits him in the gut. Ash was her ex-boyfriend from long ago. She was glad she turned gay. He was a jerk. He gave away her teddy bear to a witch. A WITCH! Who does that?! How dumb could he be! Flipping his white ponytail back, he was smirking again. She wanted to knock that smile off of his stupid pretty boy face once and for all. But, she had to be the bigger person. she had to contain herself. Even if Ash was really being a _huge_ pain in the ass right now.

"I don't need your negativity right now. Leave. Now. Or else."

"Or else what? You'll kill me? I'm immortal, you ass. Nothing can stop me."

"I'm immortal too. That doesn't mean I don't have a weakness. Everyone has a weakness. Even scumbags like you."

He chuckles lowly to himself and tells the vampire as he comes closer to her, "You're a waste of time and energy. But, you're so desirable. Remember the good o' days, bae...? The times I made you feel like a real woman..."

Marcy was about to punch him again, but he grabs her arm and twists her body around as her back was up upon his demonic chest. She was struggling to get away from him, but his grip was too strong.

"Get off, you bastard!"

"You know you like this."

He was putting one demonic hand up upon her breast. Hitting his gut with her elbow, she runs upstairs and shuts the door to her bedroom, locking it as well. She was scared. She might of suspected that he was drunk, but she didn't smell alcohol on his breath. He was just nuts and obsessive. She was hiding under her bed with Hambo clutched in her arms. What was she going to do? She couldn't call for help. Everyone was pretty much ticked off at her actions. The Banana Guards were completely useless as hell. She was all by herself. Ash was banging his body against the door until it finally opened wide. Closing the door behind him, he was searching endlessly for the sexy tomboy vampire.

"C'mon out, Marcy. You know you want me."

Marcy decides to face her demons and come on out of her hiding place. Ash was smirking as he comes close. Pining her arms to her sides, he was kissing her lips and neck. Wanting to push him off, she couldn't. Yet, she couldn't take **him**. She had to say something.

"I'm gay."

"Yeah, right. You're saying that so I wouldn't get what I want."

"It's true."

"You know you wanna fuck..."

She pushes him away, making him shatter her lamp. His body was limp, but he managed to get up slowly, with an evil look in his eye.

"You'll pay for that, you little bitch...enjoy your stupid little life. And that crappy bear of yours. You little gay slut."

Ash disappears out of her room and out side he was. He was waving with an evil grin on his face. As he left, Marceline couldn't help herself but to slide on down to the floor and cry. She couldn't believe Ash. How dare that bastard try to win her back after all of the bullcrap he has put her through! Especially when he tried to rape her a few minutes ago...she couldn't deal. She needed something. She runs down to the kitchen and pulls out a knife from one of the drawers. She was too busy involved in her tears to give a damn about anything anymore. She lost her friends. She lost her pride. Last but not least. She lost the love of her life. Bonnibel Bubblegum. Sweet, dear Bonnibel. She was sorry for she acted towards Bonnie. She couldn't take back the pain and anger she had put her through all of these goddamn years. Marceline didn't want to do it. But, she had no choice. She stabs her wrists on her left arm and let the blood run dry. Crying to ease her numbness and pain away, she was cradling her arm softly and gently. She hated her life. She hated her life even more no that all of her bad past experiences. Damn. All of a sudden, she heard a knock on the door.

"Go away, Ash! Stay the hell away from me!"

The door sounded like it opened and shut closed. Good god. Th door wasn't locked. Shit. Marceline screams. She didn't want to deal with Ash again. But, it wasn't Ash...it was Bonnie...Bonnie gasps as she saw her friend's bloody wrist. She took out some bandages and said, "Hold on. Marcy, I got you, okay? Don't worry." Bonnie was steadily putting on the bandages around her wrist. Why was she being so nice to Marcy for? She yelled at her and pushed her away. She nearly cussed at her at times. Why? Marcy was about to ask her, but Bonnie stopped her.

"Marcy, it's okay. Don't say a word. I'm not mad at you anymore. I'm sorry for what happened earlier. But...I have to ask. Why did you kiss me...?"

"Um...uh..."

"I as wondering. That's all. You don't have to tell me if you didn't want to."

"No! I mean...I wanted to tell you. How I really feel about you, Bonnie. I'm sorry."

Bonnie kisses Marcy and says, "I forgive you...again. Heh."

Marcy widen her eyes and smiles at the pink princess. "Thank you, Bonnibel."

"Thank _you_ , Marceline."

"I love you."

"I loved you more..."

They kiss again as Bonnie patches up the wounds on Marceline's wrists. A fool she was to do that to herself, but she didn't want pity. Until now.

"What about Finn?", asks Marcy.

"Finn's just a kid. He can wait a few more years."

"Or maybe crawl back to Flame Princess."

"Hahaha! Good one!"

Marceline smiles again as she kisses Bonnie. Hoping that this kiss would last for a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

After all of the craziness Marceline has experienced in the past 24 hours, she was finally calm and ready to forgive Finn. That is...if he had the courage and balls to say that he was sorry. Finn was honorable, but he was foolish. And reckless. Like someone we know. Ahem...

Marceline was enjoying her morning, eating breakfast with her love, Bonnibel. Sucking the red out of her apple, she says to Bonnibel, "Who woulda thought, Bon-Bon...that you and I...would be...you know."

"Hee-Hee...what?"

"You know."

Marcy was making a motion with her fingers indicating that they were a thing. Bonnie laughs and says, "You coulda told me that! You goof!"

Marcy laughs along with Bonnie as they were rolling on the floor enjoying themselves.

"Why do you like me, Marcy...? I mean, what do you like about me...?"

"Um...I like your pretty face. Ad your attitude. Like, how you conduct yourself."

Bonnie smile at her friend and kisses her, but quickly draws backwards a bit. Making Marcy a bit confused as she makes a face at the pink princess.

"What the heck...? Why are you backing away?"

"I'm just...not sure. I love you, but..."

"But? There's a _but_ to your explanation!? Bonnie-"

"Lemme finish, Marcy! I love you...I **really do**...but I'm not so sure if I'm _really_ that type...of person. You know?"

Trying to grasp what she was saying, Marceline nods her head and was not trying to throw a fit right now. She didn't want to make a fuss with Bonnibel again. Just then, there was a knock on the door. It was Jake trying to scare Marceline again, but she had a look on her face again.

"Quit tryin' to scare me, dog."

"You're no fun anymore."

Even though it was supposed to be a joke, Marceline hisses at the magical dog, making him scream and run inside of her house, holding on to Bonnibel, who was giggling at Jake and smiling at Marceline, who was grinning. Putting Jake down and hugging the cowardly dog, she says hello to him and asks him where Finn was. Marceline cringes at the name of her former friend. Why did she had to bring up Finn's name in front of Marceline? Didn't Bonnibel see that Marceline was still pissed off at him for what he said yesterday? Marcy still couldn't believe that it had been only yesterday since her hatred of Finn the Human Boy began. She wondered if she should apologize to him. Maybe not. I mean, why should she? It was _Finn_ who said all that stuff about Marceline, not the other way around. Marceline knew that she wasn't being the bigger person by not apologizing, but Finn wasn't being the bigger person as well, so it was a fifty-fifty percent chance that the both of them would still stew in their pathetic attempts to impress the Princess of Ooo. She was suddenly glad that Jake didn't bring Finn over to his house. At least he have the fucking sense when Marceline was in her fits or not.

"I would of brought Finn over so you guys could talk things over and apologize...but he's babysitting BMO right now. And...he pretty much didn't want to come anyways..."

"Typical bastard….", Marceline mumbles under her breath. She though no one had hard her, but Bonnie manages to hear her by giving her a look.

"Marceline."

"Sorry."

"Can we go over to the treehouse, Jake?"

"Why the hell would we do THAT?!"

"Marceline, Bubblegum's got a point.", says Jake coolly as if not to piss her off even further than she was right about now. "Besides, BMO wants to see you again."

"Finally, someone who cares to see me."

"Marcy. You've forgotten about us.", says Bonnibel with hurt in her eyes.

Jake was also looking at the vampire demon with the same kind of hurt in his eyes. Marceline was looking t the two of her friends: Jake the Dog and Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. She sighs to herself and says, "Ugh. Fine. I guess. But, if he says more shit about me _once more_ , I'll **kill him**!"

Jake, Bonnie and Marcy all walked the long way to the treehouse that our young heroes lived in for years...well, after Marceline (watch the episode where Finn and Jake met the diva vampire). After a while, they grew tired and weary, but it was worth it to see the look upon Bonnibel's sweet smiling face as she was about to see young Finn and BMO again. As Jake opens the door, he calls out to his friends that he has returned and brought along the two girls. BMO cheers out loud as he runs to hug the two girls. Finn, on the other hand, was blushing at Bonnie but growling at Marceline. Marceline was trying her hardest not to kill him, but she couldn't hold it in any more longer. But, she had to. For Bonnibel. Finn was shrinking like a little girl again as he faints at the sight of the gorgeous Bonnibel Bubblegum. He was caught by Jake, who was shaking his head and says, "Dude, you're being pathetic." Finn jumps up out of his clutches and says, " _You're_ being pathetic!" Marceline was rolling her eyes as she too was also thinking that Finn the Human was being a total douchebag right now.

 _Finn Mertens...I'll hate you 'til the end if I have to. You're just lucky that I have to contain myself for Bonnibel's sake...and Jake's. Maybe BMO's as well. He **does** deserve someone better than you._

Finn Mertens was checking out Bonnie's beautiful perfection and it was making Marceline highly pissed.

"Bonnie, how are you...? You look even more beautiful than before."

Jake slaps his forehead as Marcy was chuckling at Finn's pathetic nature.

"Finn, you've just seen me yesterday.", says Bonnie sweetly.

"Oh, that was _yesterday_? It felt like forever!", jokes Finn.

Bonnie smiles sweetly and giggles. Marcy, on the other hand, wasn't. She was stewing again...

Jake looks at the diva vampire with a look as if not to hurt him. Marcy sighs as she watches the love of her life being entertained by Finn the Clown. Jake clears his throat as he as about to say, "Finn, man. Do you have something to say to Marceline?" Marceline was looking at Jake with widened eyes. What was he thinking? She wanted to talk to him on her **own** terms! Not now! Especially in front of Bonnibel (because Marceline knew how much she hated how she swore a lot). Finn was looking at the vampire queen with a glare and simply says, "No thanks. I'm good."

Marcy was **really** boiling with rage now. She jumps upon Finn and nearly tries to bite the side of her neck, but Bonnie and Jake were trying to pull her away from the young hero. Unable to contain herself, Marcy rips Finn's front of his shirt with her demon-like claws and hisses at him.

"Why not, Mertens? Huh...? Why the hell not?! Am I too much for you? I'm not up to your standards or something?!"

"Marcy, please calm down!", says Bonnie as she tries to keep a hold of the vampire's waistline. Marcy was trying to fight through Bonnie's grip, but alas, Marcy accidently scratches Bonnie's face and blood was streaking from her cheek. Feeling her face, Bonnie looks at her lover in disgust. Marcy quickly calms herself down and says, "I'm so sorry, Bonnie..." She tries to help her out, but Bonnie slaps her hand away from the diva vampire, making Marcy growl and hiss.

"What was that?! I said I was sorry!"

"I'm tired of hearing that! You will **never change**!"

"I have changed!"

"How?!"

"Girls, please!", says Jake, trying to break them up, but it was no use. Marcy was about to walk away before she was about to do some real damage.

"You know what….I hate you, Marceline!", says Bonnie with tears in her eyes. Marcy looks back at the princess, saying, "Well, I...nothing. Never mind."

"What were you trying to say...? That you regret falling in love with Bubblegum?", says Finn cockily. Looking at him, Marcy screams, "Shut up! Ho do you even know about me!?"

"BMO told me. You're pathetic."

"BMO...how could you...?"

"It was an accident."

"YOU'RE an accident!"

"Marcy..."

"No! I'm done with you people! Leave me the hell alone! I don't want to be bothered!"

Marceline storms out of the treehouse and runs back home before bumping into Ash again...


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh, no. Not again. Ash. I thought I told you to stay away._

Marcy was scared again while the evil Ash was grinning.

"Miss me, bae?"

"I'm not your BAE!"

"You will be..."

He blows a purple powder in front of her face. Coughing for a bit, she was feeling lightheaded and suddenly falls to her knees and loses consciousness.

*Waking up, she was a tracksuit. A yellow jumpsuit. Where was she? What was she doing? What was going on? All of a sudden, there were lights being turned on up on her. Shielding herself from the light, she was being watched by millions of people. There was cheering as she was looking at the crowd.

 _What the hell...? Where the hell am I?_

There was a cannon next to her ( a perfect size to fit the vampire queen) and Gunther behind it. With Bonnie as the ring leader.

"Bonnie? Where are we? In a circus?"

"Marcy, don't you remember? It's our act."

"ACT?!"

Marcy was spazzing out as she was being pushed inside of the cannon by Bonnie.

"Get me outta here, Bonnie!"

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome Bonnie and Marcy!", the announcer says from the loudspeaker.

Marcy was all sorts of confused. Why was she doing a circus act with Bonnie? Wasn't she still mad at the vampire?

Gunther was lighting up the rope with the flame. Marcy was trying hard to get out, but it was no use.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. ONE!", yells Bonnie as the cannon fired, sending Marcy sky-high! Marcy eventually lands on a trampoline, doing a fancy flip, and landing on her feet. Putting her hands up like a professional acrobat and taking a bow, the audience cheers wildly. Marcy thanks the crowd, even though she still didn't know what was going on. Maybe it was a strange and lucid dream. She was smiling at Bonnie, who was smiling back. Running up to kiss Bonnibel, she was stopped to see her talking to Finn. Finn Mertens. He was congratulating Bonnie and not Marcy. Typical. He still hated her. She hated him back. It wasn't until Bonnie was giggling at the young boy before he kissed her cheek. Bonnie bends downs and kisses him on the lips. Marceline was horrified. How dare she! This WAS a dream, hopefully. She prayed it was a dream. She was crying again. How could this happen?

"How...why...Bonnie..."

"Hurts you, doesn't it...?"

She turns and sees Ash.

"YOU did THIS!"

"Mmm. Not as dumb as I thought."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Ash."

"You act like it."

Ash was coming REALLY close.

"Back. Off."

"Make me. Marcy boo."

"SHUT UP!"

She punches him in the gut and runs off. Not knowing where she was going, her head was in a loop. Bumping into Ash again, Marcy hisses at him and scratches his face with her claws.

"Back away! I'm warning you..."

Ash feels the blood dripping through his fingertips as he was feeling the bitterness and laughs in his frustration.

"Don't you realize where you are, you little twit...? We're inside of your stupid little head..."

Marceline looks around and says, "I don't believe a damn word that you say."

He blows more purple powder in her face again. She coughs as she passes out again...

Again, she woke up not knowing where she was. In a dark and empty room she saw a whole lot of glowing yellow orbs. Where was she...? It was strange and unusual...

"Ash...this isn't funny anymore. You're being a creep and I hate it!"

Ash was laughing out loud but he was nowhere to be seen. Looking around and trying to find where the heel he was, Marceline couldn't help but to bump into one of the orbs as it fell to the floor with a _bang_. Grabbing a hold of it, it was quite heavy for the vampire queen. She looks inside of it, only to see that it was a memory of her and Ash's relationship.

 _Are these my memories...? Are we REALLY inside of my head? Crap...Ash was telling the truth...but why bring me here? What are his intentions? I'll kill him. But yet, he's immortal. How can I kill him...? Maybe not to kill..._

She looked deeply into the orb. It was the memory she had when she moved into the treehouse where Finn and Jake live at now (Again, watch the episode...).

It was when they were moving in together. It was the middle part of their romantic flame that died a long time ago. They were young adults who were crazy enough to think that they were going to start a new life together and be together forever. Shit. Time really had changed. Marceline changed; Ash was still an asshole. But, he was Marceline's first love. Her lost love that buried like her self-dignity. She backed up away from the cursed orb as she put it back in its' place, bumping into another orb. She picks that one up and looks closely to it. It was the eve of their breakup. When Ash sold her teddy bear to a witch. That damn witch. Maja the Sky Witch. She lived up to her name, alright. An evil being bent on making Marceline's life a living hell. Good thing Hambo was back into her clutches again...thanks to Bonnie. Bonnie. Bonnie. Why, Bonnie? Marcy could've saved Hambo herself if she wanted to. Marcy knew better though. Bonnie was a good sport to bring him back, even though she insulted him at first accidently. It was only an accident. Damn it! If only she was here with the vampire right now! If only Marcy wasn't such a bitch at times! Especially hen she needed someone like Bonnie. Or maybe the boys. And BMO. She was cruel to the young robotic video game and she didn't mean it. She told him everything that was bothering her. Including her secret sexuality. It was hard to open up about that to anyone. Let alone her father (which she hasn't told yet and wasn't thinking about telling him...). He was as big of a jerk as he was now and the sight of the memory made her sick (even remembering it made her even **more** sick!). Shit...what was this strange and lucid feeling that the vampire queen was experiencing...? Was it guilt..? Like a guilty pleasure...? Did she want him back...? No. Never. Not in a million years. Marcy threw the heavy orb across the room, making it shatter against the wall. Backing up against the wall behind her. she was scared and she couldn't get out of this predicament. She **really** needed Bonnibel. Ash came behind her. Caressing her body. Kissing her neck. She couldn't fight the temptation, but she knew how to fight. She grew into the giant demon beast and pushes him off of her. Biting him on the neck, she left a hideous mark on his neck that might not ever go away. Feeling his neck, he grew tired of the diva vampire. He was at the point of killing her. He ran towards her and scratches her torso. Clutching on her torso, she growls and says to him, "You're a dead man! You're obsessive! You're a pain in the ass! Just leave me the hell alone! Why are you so hung up on me anyway?!"

"You dumb ass..."

He comes closer to the demon vampire. "You're a disastrous masterpiece that was stolen from me...you're an imperfect perfection. I let you slip away and I regret it everyday."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious."

"I told you. I'm gay."

"With that stupid Bonnie bitch."

"SHUT UP!"

Marcy punches him in the gut as he falls and Marcy was kicking the top of his stupid white-ponytailed head. Groaning to himself, he was obviously defeated. Marcy claps her hands as she says to herself, "Serves you damn right!"

 _Ok. Now to wake myself up._

She was struggling to wake up, but it was no use. Damn. She was starting to think of the good times. Back when she was friends with Finn and Jake. How they met. When she scared them out of her two homes. Finn nearly killing her before becoming friends with her at the end. Her becoming friends with Bonnibel. Those memories she had were bitter but sweet at the same time. She felt like she was being awoken by something, but she didn't know what it was...but it was working...

Marceline wakes up then checks out her body, which was covered with water. She later found out that she was at the same place where she fell unconscious. Why was her body drenched? She later saw that she was surrounded by Finn, Jake, BMO and Bonnibel.

"We heard screaming and then we saw you unconscious.", says BMO. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine…."

"What happened?", asks Jake.

"I bumped into Ash."

"Your ex?"

"Yeah. He knocked me out...I was in my head. Don't ask me how. But...I got him. I think."

"Think again..."

Marcy turns to see Ash again. "Miss me?"

"NO!"

"Leave her alone!", says Bonnie. "She's not your toy anymore!"

 _Bonnie..._

"You mess with her; you mess with us.", says Finn Mertens, who removed his cap and his blonde hair was shining.

Finn drew his sword at Ash's neck. Ash smirks. "You think you can defeat-"

Ash fell into a hole which opened underneath him. All of the friends looked into it as it opened. It was the hole for the Nightosphere. Marceline yells into the hole. "Thanks, Dad!"

"You're welcome, sweetie! He was getting on my nerves anyway!"

The hole closed. Finn drops his jaw and was about to ask how did he do that. But, he didn't. He looks into Marcy's eyes then turns back. Jake growls at the sixteen year old. Finn sighs as he knew that Jake was right.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean all that crap I said. I was upset."

"I'm sorry for almost killing you."

"Marcy!", says Bonnie.

"What? I am."

Finn laughs out loud and says, "Yeah! Friends again?"

Marcy thinks for a minute. "Yeah. Whateves."

"Whateves."

"Hey. My words."

Finn was about to hug her, but she says in a joking manner, "Ew. Finn, no."

They both laugh. Jake smiles as they forgave each other. Bonnie hugs the both of them as they were friends once more then kissed Marcy's cheek.

"Are you guys **really** going out...?", whines Finn.

"Finn Mertens.", Jake says in a grown-up voice. "Mind your manners."

"Shut up, Jake."

Jake laughs as he wraps his arm around the young boy's shoulders. Marcy and Bonnie kiss each other and hold hands as BMO blasts his music up. The friends all danced and were having a good time. As for our young couple in the making, they were so much in love as Marcy decided to move in with Bonnie, much to Peppermint Butler's disapproval but quickly changed his mind when Marcy offered to teach him demon mastery. The two lovers were in love and held hands as they sat on the throne together. Ruling the land of Ooo. All Marcy ever wanted to do with Bonnie.

 **The End!**


End file.
